Mr Brightside
by Ravenrebel7
Summary: Axel lost his Roxas to Zexion. He made a song for it and it brings Roxas back. Akuroku mentioned Zekuroku and Soriku


**Raven here again. I unfortunately do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Killers. Please review. This a Akuroku oneshot based on the Killers' song 'Mr. Brightside.' **

Axel hated being ditched. Roxas had left him to go to his boyfriend, Zexion's house. He dug in his pocket for his last pack of cigarettes. He put one to his lips before lighting it. He counted to ten before exhaling. He watched as the smoke disappeared like Roxas had done not minutes earlier. Roxas was a boy anybody would fall for even if they were straight. Roxas' blonde hair, that could never be tamed, and those innocent blue eyes.

He remembered when Roxas had been a sweet child that loved him. When Roxas had broken his arm Axel had been there. There had been no Zexion, just Axel, always Axel. He remembered when Roxas had stayed up all night to take care of him. That was the night when Axel, in his-drunk –self, had admitted that he had liked the blonde and kissed him. That was probably where things went wrong. That's when Zexion came along and took Roxas from him. That blue haired devil. Axel shook his head clearing his head of his thoughts. He took another drag from his cigarette.

He watched a slow airplane drift across the night sky. He lit his mind drift. He thought of that night, Halloween, when Roxas was wearing a dress. He remembers how he found Roxas drunk and high after a party with Zexion. How did things end up that way? He started to imagine what happened between Roxas and Zexion. Zexion taking off Roxas' dress, Roxas touching Zexion's chest. Axel slammed his hand on the warehouse wall he was leaning against. He tossed his cigarette away feeling sick.

He walked towards the front of the building to see Roxas getting Zexion's car. He watched Roxas lean in to kiss Zexion. Axel turned away and stormed away from the scene. He leaned back against the wall. He held his chest. Watching that scene, it felt like it was killing him. Why couldn't that be him that Roxas was kissing not Zexion? The pain in his chest was from betrayal and jealously. Whenever Roxas hanged out with Axel it only made his chest hurt worse. Roxas not realizing that he was messing with Axels' head. It made him think that Roxas had at least a few feelings for him. Axel shook his head again. On the Brightside Axel knew his band was doing great without Roxas as their guitar player.

Just then Demyx tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you ready to perform?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Axel nodded pushing off the warehouse wall. Over Demyx's shoulder was Riku. The sliverette smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel. Sora's been with Kairi all week. Sora told me that they were dating yesterday." Riku whispered as they headed back stage. Axel patted Riku's back. Their manger came rushing up.

"Where having you guys been?" The small mouse like brunette asked over the loud music. Demyx answered by pointing outside. One of the stage hands rushed over and handed Axels' guitar to him. Another gave Riku his drum sticks. Demyx already had his sitar because he didn't like anybody else handling it. "Ready?" The manger asked. The three of them nodded. They were ushered to the staircase. On the other side of the stage the opening act was exiting. The manger nodded behind them.

Demyx was the first to step on the stage, then Riku and last Axel. The crowd went completely wild. Axel stepped up to the micro phone with his guitar on his back.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" Axel asked looking out over the crowded warehouse. The crowd roared back in response. "This first song is about someone very important to me even though they don't know it." He swung his guitar and started strumming. Behind him Riku started a nice beat.

"**I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta, gotta, be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this, it was only a kiss, it was only** **kiss."** He sang walking over to Demyx who sang in harmony. "**Now I'm falling asleep and she is calling a cab. While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag. Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick. And it's all in my head but she's touching his chest. Now, He takes off her dress. Now, Let me go…" **

Axel turned back to the crowd. He nearly gasped in shock when he saw Roxas standing in the crowd below him. He saw Roxas' face, it was streaked with tears. He swung his guitar and gripped the micro phone. **"And I just can't because it's killing me and taking control, Jealousy. Turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis." **The red head pointed out into the crowd watching Roxas as the blonde pushed through the crowd to get closer to the stage. Axel turned his gaze away from the crowd taking the mic with him. He walked to the sliverette smashing the drums.

"_**Destiny**__**is calling. **_**Open up my eager eyes. 'Cause I'm **_**Mr. Brightside.**_**" **The silver hair boy sang.

"Come on. Sing with me!" Axel called. **"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta, gotta, be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this, it was only a kiss, it was only** **kiss." **He walked back up to the front of the stage. He ran his hands along the crowds' raised ones. He stopped when he saw Roxas. The blonde smiled up at him tears still running down his face. Axel gripped the smaller teen's hand pulling him on the stage. "Sing it!" He pulled Roxas close.

"**Now I'm falling asleep and she is calling a cab. While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag. Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick. And it's all in my head but she's touching his chest. Now, He takes off her dress. And I just can't because it's killing me and taking control, Jealousy. Turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis." **Roxas combined his voice with the redhead's. Demyx came up behind him grinning like the devil.

"**Destiny is calling. Open up my eager eyes. 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside! **Guitar solo." At some point during the performance Demyx had exchanged his sitar for a bass. Axel pressed his forehead against Roxas' as Demyx rocked out of the guitar. "What happened?" The redhead murmured in the blonde's ear.

"Zexion and I got into a fight. I realized he was just playing me. He has another boyfriend in Destiny Islands." Roxas replied. Axel didn't have time to reply as the music picked back up again.

"**I never… I never… I Never… I NEVER..." ** Riku slammed once more on the drums and the stage went dark. The four of them were ushered off the stage. Riku patted Axel on his back.

"Good luck…" The sliverette whispered in his ear before sling his arm over Demyx shoulder to go get water.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked Roxas bending down the blonde's level. The blonde still had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Roxas sniffed. The blonde looked up at Axel with blue teary eyes. "I have a question. Was that song about me and you?" Axel paused before answering.

"Yes. It also involves Zexion slightly. I wrote it after you left me for Zexion. It's because I was missing you so bad… Because you broke my heart." The pyro said.

"Then I guess neither of us have hearts. Because I think mine shattered the moment you started singing." Roxas replied pulling the shocked redhead's lips onto his. Axel stood wrapping his hands around the blonde. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Roxas' lips asking for invitation. Roxas opening his mouth willingly and Axel searched the warm cavern. He didn't realize that they were moving until they slammed against the wall. Roxas grunted slightly in pain. Axel pulled away.

"God, I love you." He whispered against Roxas' lips.

"I love you too. Now go you need to finish performing." Roxas whispered back shoving the redhead off of him. Axel nodded heading towards the stairs. He looked back and smiled.

**Raven: I would love to have been at this concert. **

**Axel: You just want to get with all of this**

**Raven: Shut up Redhead. Or no blondie for you. **

**Axel: I think I already got some Blondie. **

**Roxas: Hey don't touch me there**

**Axel: This was RavenRebel7 See you next time. **


End file.
